


so, soo pretty

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, and jeongchaeng just want to take care of momo, chaeyoung just loves her girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: momo has a nightmare and chaeyoung loves her girlfriends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from so, soo pretty by lany which i listened to while writing this so check it out it's soft af
> 
> be sure to follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for fic updates and whatnot
> 
> also #didntproofread because i'm a slob

A subtle shaking against her back startles Chaeyoung from her slumber in the middle of the night. Forever bring sandwiched between Jeongyeon and Momo had taught her to be a significantly heavier sleeper than she had been before, but she’s still prone to wake up when her girlfriends move too much.

This constant, minute shaking is one of those things that wake her up.

She turns slightly, considering how impossible it is to move between two girls and how tired she is, but the groggy feeling in her body is immediately swept away by the tears on Momo’s cheeks, illuminated by the soft moonlight pouring in from the window.

Her immediate reaction is to wake Jeongyeon by punching her in the gut.

“What the _f-_ “ Jeongyeon groans, but is cut off by Chaeyoung’s hand pressed against her mouth.

“Shut up and help me,” Chaeyoung whispers, turning around in Jeongyeon’s arms to face Momo. She says nothing at first, just bringing a hand up to her cheek and wiping at the tears steadily tracking down her face. Her wrist is caught by Momo, who holds on tighter than Chaeyoung thought possible as her tears seem to increase.

“Baby.. what’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asks quietly, Jeongyeon crawling out of bed to round the mattress and climb in behind Momo. The oldest girl traces small, comforting circles against the skin of Momo’s back as Chaeyoung keeps her hand on Momo’s cheek, eyes locked onto the Japanese girl’s closed ones.

“I h-had a.. had a n-n-nightmare,” Momo stutters out between her choked back sobs, taking a deep, unstable breath as she tries to calm down. Chaeyoung pouts as she tugs herself closer to Momo, pulling the older girl’s head into the crook of her neck.

“Y-you guys l-l-left.. you l-left m-me..”

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon make eye contact over Momo’s head, their hearts breaking at their girlfriend’s words. Momo has always suffered a bit more than most with self-confidence ever since Sixteen, and that self-confidence has unfortunately leaked into everything that the Japanese girl does. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung have done their best to assure her that she’s nothing but loved and appreciated by them but..

It’s hard to fight against the subconscious, sometimes.

“Baby hey, look at me please,” Chaeyoung says softly, her heart breaking at the tears filling Momo’s eyes. Momo sniffs loudly, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay but keeping Chaeyoung’s eye contact. “Jeong and I would never leave you. You’re our favorite girlfriend, we would never let you go.”

“How do you know I’m Jeongyeonnie’s favorite?” Momo asks quietly.

“Because _she_ punched me awake and you would never do that,” Jeongyeon chuckles, the jest earning a small smile from Momo. Chaeyoung laughs at the joke as well because it’s the absolute truth, and she knows that her laughter somehow always makes Momo smile, and the grin on the Japanese girl’s face tells her she did the right thing.

“We love you a lot, Momoring,” Jeongyeon hums as she leans over to plant a kiss on Momo’s forehead, the girl turning around to kiss Jeongyeon ever so slightly on the lips. Chaeyoung giggles at their girlfriend’s antics, leaning over Momo’s shoulder to kiss her on the lips as well before snuggling up against her back.

“We’ll hold you all night so you know how much we love you, okay?” Chaeyoung hums against her back. Momo nods against Jeongyeon’s shoulder while the oldest makes a joke about it being ‘baby’s first big spoon’, which earns a whine of protest from Chaeyoung, and everything falls back into place as it always has been.

Chaeyoung finds herself rousing from sleep first once again, thankfully this time in the morning. She rolls her way out of bed, the first time she’s ever been able to do so, and goes to make herself some coffee when she takes a look back at her girlfriends.

It’s probably the cutest thing she’s ever seen; Momo curled tightly against Jeongyeon’s chest and Jeongyeon’s arms around her as though to protect her from anything in this world that might harm her. It’s the easiest decision Chaeyoung has ever made when she grabs her sketchbook and sits down at the desk near the door, beginning a rough sketch of their sleeping figures.

Unsurprisingly she manages to finish before either of them wake up, and writes ‘ _for momo_ ’ in the nicest handwriting she can muster at 8am before walking out to get her coffee. She’s mid conversation with Jihyo when Jeongyeon and Momo come out, smothering her with kisses and Momo muttering thank you’s into her ear for the drawing and for taking care of her and Chaeyoung just loves her girlfriends so much it hurts sometimes.

“Can you guys maybe get a room?” Nayeon groans as she walks into the kitchen. Jeongyeon flips her off and Momo pouts, but Chaeyoung is quick to spit back, “You’re just mad Jihyo has values and won’t put out for you just because you’re bored.”

Chaos erupts, but Momo’s hands stay around Chaeyoung’s waist and Jeongyeon protects Chaeyoung from Nayeon and everything is as it should be. With Nayeon yelling, Jihyo trying to keep the peace, and Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon as Momo’s girlfriends.


	2. put your head on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongyeon's sleep paralysis is worrying chaeyoung sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT JEONGYEON AND CHAEYOUNG AND MOMO HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER AND I JUST WANT HER TO BE OKAY

Chaeyoung lies awake in bed next to Jeongyeon, Momo curled against the other side of the taller girl. She’s been too worried to sleep as of late, too worried about Momo’s nightmares and Jeongyeon’s recent sleep paralysis bouts to allow herself to rest. It’s weird, how she’s the youngest of the three yet she wants nothing but to take care of them.

Her back is pressed against the bed with Jeongyeon’s arm draped lazily over her waist as she stares at the ceiling, letting her thoughts wander for the third night in a row. When she feels a hand on her wrist, she turns her head ever so slightly, just enough to see Momo peeking over Jeongyeon’s shoulder at her with sleepy eyes. The Japanese girl runs her thumb gently across the skin of Chaeyoung’s wrist, coaxing a long sigh out of Chaeyoung as she turns to face Momo and Jeongyeon.

“You okay, Chaengie?” Momo asks quietly, her voice thick with sleep but absolutely adorable nonetheless.

Chaeyoung forces a reassuring smile as she nods, sliding her hand so that Momo’s hand moves from her wrist and into her own. She plays idly with Momo’s fingers as she says, “Yeah I’m okay, just thinking about some stuff.”

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Momo slurs slightly, and Chaeyoung lets out a breathy laugh as she removes her hand from the Japanese girl’s, running her fingers through Momo’s short hair. She watches amusedly as Momo melts into the touch immediately, nearly falling right back to sleep before swatting at Chaeyoung’s hand. “Don’t avoid it babe, I wanna know what’s wrong.”

Chaeyoung nibbles worriedly on her bottom lip before nodding, eyes falling to Jeongyeon’s sleeping figure and relaxed face. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t have to when Momo traces where her eyes are trained to Jeongyeon as well. “You’re worried about her, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been waking up to you two crying a lot more often than I’d like,” Chaeyoung whispers softly, trying to hide the emotion crawling up her chest. Momo must be able to tell, grabs for Chaeyoung’s hand to comfort her once more as she lets the shorter girl continue. “The first time Jeongyeon woke me up because of the sleep paralysis, she was nearly hysterical. I.. I’ve never seen her like that before. It _terrified_ me.”

“And then you’ve been having nightmares every once in a while and I just hate to see you guys suffering,” Chaeyoung hadn’t realized that she had started crying until she feels Momo’s thumb caressing her cheek, collecting the warm tears as they roll down her cheek. “I feel so helpless.”

“Just your presence is enough, Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo reassures her quietly, leaning as gently as possible of Jeongyeon to place a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s lips. “I promise we would be so much worse without you. You do _so_ much more than you give yourself credit for.” Chaeyoung nods, wiping away at the remaining tears in her eyes-

Jeongyeon’s whimpering catches her off guard, and she briefly makes eye contact with Momo before sliding down to lay face to face with Jeongyeon. The tallest girl isn’t moving but her whimpers are enough for Chaeyoung to know that something is wrong, placing a gentle hand to Jeongyeon’s shoulder and rubbing slow circles into her skin. “It’s okay, Jeong, it’s okay. Momo and I are here. We’re right here.”

She keeps talking, about everything and nothing, until Jeongyeon’s eyes fly open and her hand clutches at her chest, gasping for breath in a way that terrifies both Momo and Chaeyoung. As quickly as it happened, Jeongyeon’s breathing slows, her body adjusting to her conscious state and the warm bodies around her. Sighing tiredly, she wraps her arms around Chaeyoung and buries herself into her chest.

“I could hear you I just.. I couldn’t-“

“It’s okay, shhh it’s okay we’re here,” Chaeyoung mutters into her hair, Momo sliding in behind Jeongyeon and wrapping her arms around both of them, tugging them closer to her. Jeongyeon’s shaky breaths keep hitting Chaeyoung’s skin, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ between them, and the shortest girl keeps talking about everything and nothing to bring her back down to earth with them.

“I told you, your presence is enough,” Momo mutters, looking up at Chaeyoung with wide and thankful eyes. Chaeyoung smiles slightly, three days of no sleep hitting her like a brick with how tired she is all of the sudden. Momo must notice, coaxing Chaeyoung to relax by running her fingers through her hair. “Go to sleep, I’ll stay up and make sure to wake you if anything happens.”

Chaeyoung nods tiredly against Jeongyeon’s head, the girl in her arms having already fallen back to sleep, and she follows her into a sleep filled with dreams of the day her girlfriends are healthy both physically and mentally. Until then, she’ll love them with everything she’s got, and protect them even if she is the smallest of the three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung thinks she's boring and her girlfriends (and tzuyu) comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOEVER CALLED CHAEYOUNG'S VLIVE BORING OR NOT FUNNY CAN FIGHT ME
> 
> (i didn't proofread you can fight me for that too)

Chaeyoung lets out a heavy breath when the livestream ends, stretching her muscles in her back from sitting for so long. Her heart sits heavy in her chest, and she can tell Tzuyu knows. Thankfully, the taller girl doesn’t say anything, just flashes her a small smile and grasps her hand beneath the table before they stand. They thank all of their managers and everyone who helped put the livestream on with deep bows, before they’re ushered to their vehicle to be sent home.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tzuyu asks gently in the backseat of the van. As much as she really would like to talk about what’s on her mind, she shakes her head. All she wants to do is get back to the dorm, crawl into bed with her girlfriends, and hopefully fall asleep without crying.

So she shakes her head, Tzuyu nodding silently in understanding but not once letting go of her hand. Her silent support means the world to Chaeyoung, and she sighs as she rests her head onto the taller girl’s shoulder.

They make it back to the dorm relatively quickly, thankfully. Tzuyu pulls Chaeyoung into her arms the moment they step into the dorm, and Chaeyoung can’t help but melt in her embrace. Her members always know just what to do when she’s feeling down, and this hug makes her feel just a bit better about the comments she saw on the livestream.

Just thinking about it makes her heart drop in her chest just a bit more.

“Sleep tight, Chaeyoung-ah,” Tzuyu whispers as she presses a kiss to the crown of her head, smiling down at the shorter girl before walking to her shared room with Dahyun. Chaeyoung smiles back, taking a long, deep breath before making her way towards her girlfriends’ room.

She’s surprised to see them both sitting up in bed waiting for her.

“There’s our strawberry princess,” Jeongyeon smiles at her as she enters, and Momo raises her arms to make grabby hands at Chaeyoung. The shorter girl can’t help but smile at the sight, crawling into the bed and into Momo’s lap as asked. She immediately feels better in Momo’s embrace, and she can feel Jeongyeon’s hands running through her messy hair.

“You did so well today, Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo coos as her thumb traces Chaeyoung’s knuckles, making the shorter girl smile slightly. Jeongyeon and Momo must notice how the smile doesn’t reach her eyes, most likely sharing a look over Chaeyoung before prompting her to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed.

They leave a spot between them for her like always, and Chaeyoung crawls into it desperately the moment she’s finished brushing her teeth and changing her clothes. Jeongyeon wraps around her from behind while Momo slides down to lay face to face with her, grabbing her hand and loosely threading their fingers together.

“What’s on your mind, Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo speaks softly, the statement more of a soft request than a question. Because they know Chaeyoung will always tell them what’s wrong, because they know she trusts them with everything she is and does.

She sighs sadly, eyes fluttering shut so she doesn’t have to see the look on Momo’s face as she asks, “Am I boring?”

There’s a small moment of silence that suspends in the air between them as the words pass her lips. The longer the silence grows, the more tears Chaeyoung can feel prickling at her eyes from behind her eyelids. She doesn’t want to cry in front of her girlfriends, but she only trusts them to see her so vulnerable. She knows she shouldn’t let online comments affect her so much, but every time she’s been on VLive alone, someone always tells her she isn’t funny or that she’s boring.

She doesn’t want to be seen as the most boring member of the group, but it seems that that’s just what she’s destined to be.

Chaeyoung doesn’t realize a few tears have fallen from her eyes until she feels Momo catch them with her thumbs, feels Jeongyeon’s hand rubbing small circles into her back to calm the shaking in her chest. Jeongyeon’s lips press to the back of her head with tender affection while Momo’s press to her forehead, the two of them merely holding her while she cries.

It’s exactly what she needs, just to be allowed to feel and not to be convinced that her feelings aren’t valid. Momo and Jeongyeon know this better than anyone, and Chaeyoung is so, so thankful for them despite how hard she’s crying.

It takes a while for her to come down, choked back sobs becoming quiet whimpers and sniffles as she finally exhausts her emotions in her girlfriends’ arms.

“You know you aren’t boring, right Chaeyoung-ah?” Momo asks softly, earning nothing but a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders from the shorter girl.

“You really aren’t,” Jeongyeon speaks softly over her shoulder into the darkness of their room. “You give Momo and I so much love and energy, we really don’t know what we would do without you.”

“And we have no intention of ever finding out,” Momo finishes for her, earning a small smile from the shorter girl in their arms. Momo leans forward to place a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s nose, the shorter girl scrunching her face at the sensation, and Momo giggles quietly before kissing her on the lips.

“We watched your whole Vlive together, you were so adorable planting the strawberries,” Momo smiles against her lips, causing Chaeyoung to chuckle slightly from embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you guys come?” Chaeyoung asks, her voice hoarse and vulnerable from crying.

“Do you really think you would have planted any of those strawberries if Momo and I were there?” Jeongyeon asks with a slight chuckle. “Momo would have spilled all of the dirt and I would have been too busy cleaning to help and you wouldn’t have gotten anything done.”

“We did send Tzuyu though, because we knew she would happily do whatever you had her do like the perfect maknae she is,” Momo smiles, and Chaeyoung’s heart soars at the fact that, even though they didn’t come, the made sure someone did. And they took her excitement into account, not wanting to ruin it by being their crazy selves, and Chaeyoung couldn’t possibly be upset with them when they think so much about her happiness.

So she leans forward to kiss Momo once more, turning over her shoulder to kiss Jeongyeon as well. “I love you guys so much,” she whispers into the air between them, feeling Momo and Jeongyeon hold her just a bit tighter before they all fall asleep in each other’s arms.

-

The next morning, Momo and Jeongyeon surprise her by taking her to a strawberry farm, picking as many as she wants in the most civil way the two troublemakers can just to make Chaeyoung smile.

Her chest is free of the burdens she held when she sees the sun-kissed cheeks of her girlfriends smiling so happily at her from the strawberry fields.


End file.
